


Safe

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry loves Iris so much, F/M, Fluff, Sexy - times, Smut, non explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Canon divergent 3.23. Barry and Iris have reunion sex after Iris is safe





	Safe

Barry had never felt happier then in this moment with Iris. The team was safe and Savitar was gone. He would be able to relax with Iris. He hugged Iris when they sat down on the couch. He saw her smile falter for a minute. "Are you ok? With what you did?" He asks her. "I am but I feel a little guilty." Iris sighs. He cups her face. "Hey look at me." He says. She looks at him in the eyes. "You had to do it. He would've killed me if you hadn't." Barry says. Iris smiles. "You're right." She smiles.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Oh that reminds me." Barry says. He pulls the beautiful engagement ring from his pocket. He remembers that Joe gave it to him after telling him that Iris gave to him when they were on earth 2. He reaches for her hand. "Are you ready to be Iris West - Allen?" He asks. She smiles brightly and puts the ring on. "I've always been Iris West - Allen, I've always been yours." She whispers. Barry can't help to lean in and kiss her. They kiss sweetly before she pulls back.

"That reminds me." Iris says. She pulls out the save the date cards for their wedding. "I made these a while ago to escape the reality." She says somberly. He kisses her cheek to remind her that he's there. She smiles at him. "They have the date of our wedding." She says. "November 17?" He asks. "Yeah that's the day your parents got married." She whispers. Iris gets tears in his eyes. He leans in for a deep and passionate kiss. He pulls back and rests his forehead on hers. "I love you so much." He whispers. "I love you." She whispers.

Barry sees the look of lust in her eyes. He takes the cards from her and lays it on the table. She smiles and moves to straddle his lap. "You wanna know the best part about near death experiences?" She whispers close to his lips. "What?" He whispers, voice thick with lust. "The reunion sex." She whispers and kisses him.

His arms wrap around Iris' slim waist. He groans in pleasure as Iris kisses his neck and begins to unbutton his shirt. His hands slide down to her butt. He unzips the back of her dress. She gets off of him for a minute and pulls the dress off. Barry's eyes drill into her. She goes back to straddle him. He kisses the junction of her neck and shoulder. She moans in sweet bliss. He unhooked her bra and slides it off her shoulders.

She gasps in surprise a little when he lays her down on the couch. She takes his shirt off and he rids himself of his pants. He lays himself over her and groans at the feel of her skin on his. Iris waits in anticipation for Barry to take off her panties. He kisses her shoulder and moves up to her lips. She accepts his kisses greedily. She feels his hands move from her side to slowly pull down her panties and flings them to the ground. She pushes down his boxers and moves his hips to gets them off.

"Let's take them to the bed." He whispers in her ear in between kisses. She wraps her legs around his waist and he speeds them to the bedroom. He entangles their fingers and brings them up over her head. He dips down and kiss her passionately. He moves his hips into her, causing her to moan.

Iris moans as Barry kisses down her stomach. She digs her fingers into his scalp as he kisses her. He kisses back up her body and groans as he moves his hips again. She takes her fingers down his back and he moans into the kiss. He gives her a bruising kiss and then her head falls to his shoulder.

Barry leans over Iris and kisses her hard, restarting the sex. The kissing becomes messy once again and Iris sucks down on his bottom lip as she kisses him. Barry groans and Iris uses the opportunity. She flips them over. She looks down at him devilishly. She leans down and kisses his abs and he groans at her kisses.they continue this for the next few hours, trading positions?

-  
-  
-

They finally collapse from the sex after four hours of making love. Their chest rise harshly against each other as they recover. Barry rolls off of her. Their both covered in sweat from the love making. Iris lays her head on his slick chest. They both look uo at the ceiling, grinning. "Best.sex.ever." Iris gasps. Barry breathily laughs. His hand finds hers lying on the bed sheets.

A few minutes later Iris turns to look at Barry's face. "We gotta stop having so much sex like its the end of the world." She laughs. Barry smirks. "Did you not like it?" He teases. She hits his chest playfully. "I did but we had shouldn't have to do it just after big reunions." She says. Barry smiles. "Now what would you call big reunions miss west?" He asks. She smiles.

Iris is silent as she tries to think of big reunions. Barry just looks at her, smirking. "How about the sex after you got back from earth 2, the first proposal, after the second proposal, and now this." Iris says. Barry laughs. "Ok good point." He says. She turns towards him. He presses a kiss in to her shoulder. She flinches a little. "Did I hurt you during sex?" He asks. Iris shakes her head. "No but you were a little rough." She laughs.

Barry touches his neck. "Well you but my neck and shoulder." He says. She laughs. "You know how we get when we have this kind of sex." Iris giggles. Barry leans over her and presses a kiss into her other shoulder. Iris wraps her arms around his neck.

"You want to know how much I love you?" Iris whispers. "I would love to." Barry says seductively. Iris smiles and leans up and kisses him. "I love that you were so brave for me when I wasn't and you're my light." Tears build up in her eyes. Barry smiles. She's about to say something but he cuts her off with a kiss.

Barry opens his mouth and accepts her tongue. He rests his forehead against hers when he's done. "You never have to thank me fore that. I couldn't live without you. I never want to see a life without you." He says. He stares into her eyes.

She presses a deep kiss against his lips. Suddenly she realizes something. "Let's make a baby." She whispers. "What?" Barry pulls back with a confused look. "I realized these past few months that you don't get to live forever." She says.

Barry smiles. "Are you sure you want to? You're still a journalist and you really love it." He says. "I know but I can be both and I promise to not get myself killed." He presses a kiss to her lips. "You don't have to promise me anything, I trust you." He says. "So is that a yes?" She asks. "Yeah. Let's make a baby." Barry laughs?

Iris rolls on top of Barry and kisses him. She smiles. "I love you so much Barry Allen." She whispers. "I love you." He whispers. He deepens the kiss. He wraps her legs around his waist. "You ready to make those babies?" He asks. Iris smiles. "I'm more than ready." She says. Barry kisses her deeply. Iris kisses him back and takes control. They stay rolling in the sheets for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
